El juego de la ventana
by Emily-with-a-y
Summary: Armin siempre se había reído de los creepypastas, pues le parecían simples historias inventadas con el único fin de asustar a los crédulos. Pero parece ser que no todas son simples invenciones... ONESHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: Ni CdM ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko. El juego que se menciona en el fic tampoco es de mi autoría, lo encontré en internet.**

 **Octubre es un mes genial si eres una obsesa del terror (como es mi caso): te encuentras leyendas urbanas e historias de miedo a rabiar. Y me encantan, por un lado porque así me distraigo añadiendo historias a mi repertorio para luego ganar el concurso de historias de terror de Halloween (llevo dos años seguidos ganando). El caso es que hoy estaba cotilleando por internet y me encontré un juego de estos que se suponen que invocas a algo. Y pensé, ¿por qué no llevarlo a un fic? Y aquí está.**

* * *

Armin se frotó los ojos pero sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador. Llevaba cosa de media hora bicheando por internet, intentando matar el tiempo. Era uno de esos días en los que todo le causaba aburrimiento, tanto sus juegos para el pc como los que tenía para su consola. Había intentado jugar primero al Majora's Mask, pero tenía ese juego tan trillado que no tardó en dejarlo. Luego probó a "torturar" a algunos sims (si bien el chico siempre afirmaba que los Sims como tal no eran un juego, a veces pasaba hora diseñando casas o simplemente haciéndole mil perrerías a los desafortunados muñecos) pero también acabó dejándolo, preso de la apatía. Al poco de cerrar el juego comenzó a mirar vídeos en Youtube simplemente por hacer algo. Clicando en un vídeo y en otro acabó llegando a un canal que subía compilaciones de _creepypastas_ y demás. Pasó el cursor del ratón por las listas de reproducción con gesto aburrido, pero sin embargo, cuando se disponía a hacer una nueva búsqueda de algo que lo entretuviese, una ventanita negra le hizo detenerse. Se trataba de un vídeo en cuya portada se podía ver la imagen de una ventana con alguien acechando en la misma. El título de dicho vídeo era "el juego de la ventana".

Picado por la curiosidad, abrió el enlace. En el vídeo un chico de aspecto nada serio contaba una especie de juego al que había jugado y el cual le había hecho pasar más miedo que nunca, pero no daba detalles del mismo. El tono que usaba era tan alegre que Armin acabó cerrando la página, opinando que ese chico era uno de tantos que intentaba inventarse una leyenda urbana con algunos rasgos de terror con la intención de conseguir más subscriptores en su canal.

Pero a pesar de que había cerrado el vídeo, su mente sentía cierta curiosidad. Era un lector habitual de _creepypastas_ y de hecho le llamaba la atención que nunca se hubiera topado con testimonios o simplemente alguna página que hablase de ese juego. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió su buscador de internet e introdujo en el mismo "el juego de la ventana".

Le salieron varias páginas hablando del tema, siempre con el mismo texto repetido una y otra vez. Al principio de todas siempre había una advertencia, calcada palabra por palabra en cada sitio:

 _"Si eres de esas personas que quiere probar todos los retos sobrenaturales que encuentra, te recomiendo que no lo intentes con este, pues es demasiado peligroso. De hecho, si sabes que aunque no pretendas hacerlo al final lo harás, no sigas leyendo"._

Armin bufó con cierto desdén ante todas aquellas advertencias. Alguna que otra vez había intentado probar los retos que se mencionaban y nunca había pasado nada. No eran más que leyendas que la gente se inventaba, pero lo cierto es que se entretenía tanto leyéndolas como llevándolas a la práctica. No podía evitar sentir cierta atracción por el terror como tal.

Siguió leyendo, encontrándose siempre con las mismas indicaciones. Al parecer era una especie de "juego" en el que participaban dos personas: el que quería hacer el reto y otro jugador más, que sería atraído. La forma de llevarlo a cabo era muy simple: el último día de cada mes debía cerrar su ventana y sus cortinas por completo, actuando como si no quisiera que nadie le viese. Debía repetir esa acción cada último día del mes hasta que, pasado un tiempo, el otro jugador apareciera. Entonces, el juego comenzaba: esa noche escucharía ruidos en la ventana, los cuales debía ignorar por completo mientras se hacía el dormido, pero en ningún momento debía dormirse ni abrir los ojos. Si se mantenía así hasta el amanecer, habría ganado.

Armin se estiró en su silla, observando el calendario que tenía clavado tras la puerta de su dormitorio. Precisamente esa noche era la última de aquel mes. ¿Y si lo probaba?

* * *

Durante seis meses, no pasó nada. El último día de cada mes Armin cerraba completamente su ventana actuando del modo más paranoico posible, pero nadie aparecía en la misma. Al séptimo mes, comenzó a sospechar que era mentira, pero decidió intentarlo una última vez, pues a fin de cuentas no perdía nada. Si esa noche el juego no comenzaba, lo dejaría por imposible.

Cerró la ventana con toda la parsimonia que pudo, mirando a ambos lados de la forma más exagerada, para luego echar las cortinas con la misma actitud. Luego, se tumbó en la cama, dándole la espalda a la ventana, cerrando los ojos.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, pero no se escuchaba nada. Un poco decepcionado, Armin se dispuso a darse la vuelta para encontrar una posición más cómoda, pero de repente un sonido le hizo detenerse. Algo había golpeado la ventana tres veces. Paralizado, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, recordando las reglas. ¿Acaso había comenzado el juego o era simple casualidad? Un sudor frío bajó por su espalda, pues en cierto modo él no esperaba que esas historias fueran a ser reales. Seguro que había sido una simple sugestión de su cerebro, claro que sí.

Pero a pesar de todo, no se atrevió a moverse, recordando la dinámica del juego. Si realmente había comenzado, tenía que jugar; conocía bien las normas. Esa noche no debía dormir, mas siempre habría de parecer dormido. Se forzó a respirar calmadamente, intentando relajarse, pero riéndose de su propio temor. No habían sido más que unos golpes, seguro que era simple casualidad.

En el preciso momento en el que ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, unos nuevos golpes se hicieron oir. Armin notó que su respiración se le helaba en la garganta mientras que se obligaba a fingirse dormido. Si no hacía nada, si no abría los ojos ni demostraba que estaba despierto, no le sucedería nada. Recordaba bien lo que había leído, que siempre que no se moviera demasiado estaría a salvo.

Tres golpes más le hicieron ser conscientes de que aquello iba más en serio de lo que había pensado. Decidió que, ya que había iniciado la partida, la jugaría, a modo de un reto personal. Sería el videojuego más real de todos los que habría jugado... aunque no se atrevió a pensar en qué sucedería si perdía. Dudaba que en esa ocasión fuera a salir el clásico letrero de "Game Over".

Los golpes cesaron momentáneamente, pero luego volvieron a reanudarse. Daba la impresión de que había alguien afuera, empeñado en hacerle saber que se encontraba ahí, pero Armin no quiso flaquear. Deslizando una mano con mucho cuidado bajo la sábana, se pellizcó en el muslo para evitar el sueño. Debería quedarse despierto toda la noche o de lo contrario caería dormido y tal vez esa cosa que estaba afuera golpearía con más fuerza y le despertaba, haciéndole abrir los ojos.

El tiempo se deslizaba como si fuera alquitrán, lento y pastoso, oscuro y desesperante, haciendo que una ligera opresión se fuera instalando en el pecho del chico. ¿Y si no lo conseguía? No se decía nada sobre lo que sucedía si se perdía, pero en todas las webs ponía que seguramente no sería nada bueno. Si habían tenido razón en lo del juego, ¿por qué no con el final del mismo? Había sido demasiado temerario al hacerlo, ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse muy en serio de lo mismo. ¿No se decía siempre que con las fuerzas sobrenaturales era mejor no jugar?

Un golpe más fuerte que el anterior hizo vibrar los vidrios de la ventana. Armin logró ahogar un grito de temor mientras que notaba su cuerpo tensarse más y más. ¿Qué hora sería? Deseaba poder abrir los párpados y mirar su reloj, pero no sabía si eso le haría perder, a pesar de encontrarse de espaldas a la ventana. Si esa cosa que estaba afuera no era humana tal vez podía notar cuando miraba y cuando no. Haciendo de tripas corazón, se forzó a mantener la posición, fingiendo dormir plácidamente.

La habitación se volvía opresiva por momentos, mientras los segundos iban cayendo con cuentagotas, marcados por los golpes, cada vez más fuertes. Armin intentó mantenerse relajado pensando en otras cosas. Pensó en la tarde anterior, cuando había llevado a Su a su casa para jugar al Ocarina. La chica era bastante mala con ese tipo de juegos, pero sus comentarios siempre habían sido bastante graciosos. En teoría mañana iba a venir otra vez para continuar la partida que llevaban entre los dos. Sólo por eso era necesario mantenerse despierto...

Los golpes cesaron de repente, como si lo que estuviera afuera ya se hubiera marchado. ¿Acaso ya había terminado la noche? Sintió deseos de abrir los ojos y comprobarlo, pero por simple precaución se mantuvo en la misma posición. Sin embargo no se escuchaba nada, y a fin de cuentas parecía llevar siglos allí. Seguro que ya había pasado...

La tentación de abrir los ojos era mayor que nunca, pero cuando un nuevo golpe en la ventana hizo que los cristales volvieran a temblar, agradeció haber permanecido quieto. No, no había terminado aún, aquella cosa estaba usando algunos de sus trucos para ver si así conseguía ganar.

Sentía deseos de llorar. ¿Qué clase de cosa había atraído cerrando así la ventana todas las noches? Mejor ni saberlo, a pesar de que siempre había sido un curioso incorregible. No quería ver lo que se encontraba allí, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Lo único que deseaba era que el alba llegase de una vez, finalizando aquel reto y mandando a aquella criatura al sitio del que había venido.

Los golpes no pararon, cada vez eran mayores y más seguidos, con cierta ansia. ¿Acaso esa criatura sabía que se le acababa el tiempo y trataba por todos los medios de presionarle? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Lo único que podía darle una pista del tiempo que quedaba era el reloj, pero para comprobarlo debería abrir los ojos y eso le haría perder.

Sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle de la tensión, pero se forzó a mantenerse quieto otra vez más. Si tan sólo pudiera tener una manera de controlar el paso del tiempo... ¿qué hora sería ya? ¿Las tres, las cuatro? Amanecería sobre las siete, ¿cuánto le quedaría si fueran las tres, cuatro horas? ¿Cuántas llevaba ya jugando?Se sentía empapado en sudor, pero apretó los dientes. Nunca más volvería a hacer una estupidez semejante, nunca más... claro que primero debería salir vivo de esta.

 _"Tú puedes"_ se dijo, intentando ignorar los golpes _"Sólo es una noche en vela, puedes ganar. Sólo tienes que ser paciente"._

Pero la paciencia no era algo que le caracterizase. Se moría de ganas de abrir los ojos, de comprobar lo que quedaba... pero los golpes que escuchaba le quitaban las ganas. Su interior era como un péndulo, debatiéndose entre el temor y la impaciencia.

Dos golpes más y luego, silencio. ¿Acaso ya había parado? Pero, ¿y si era una trampa? Armin siguió inmóvil, esperando algún sonido más, pero nada. Silencio. Sin embargo ya había pasado antes que los golpes cesaban y luego, al rato, volvían. A veces se tiraba demasiado tiempo sin golpear, intentando engañarle. Esta vez bien podría ser igual. No hizo movimiento alguno ni abrió los ojos a pesar de que el silencio duraba más que nunca, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo fija por la tensión. ¿Acaso iba a volverle loco? ¿Por qué no golpeaba, pretendía que se durmiera? ¿Cómo iba a dormir sabiendo que eso estaba ahí fuera?

El trinar de unos pájaros le hizo soltar el aire que llevaba minutos reteniendo. Los pájaros siempre cantaban poco antes de la salida del sol, lo que significaba que la noche estaba acabando. Mas no se movió, pues aún no tenía la seguridad de que la mañana había empezado.

Y eso fue su salvación. Cuando ya creía que no se escucharía nada más se produjo un nuevo golpe, el más fuerte de todos. Y luego nada, un silencio roto por aquel trinar cada vez mayor. Armin esperó, esperó, esperó... pero sólo se escuchaban los pájaros y pronto los ruidos de algunos vecinos empezando con sus rutinas. Había llegado la mañana, el juego se había terminado.

No abrió los ojos hasta escuchar los pasos de su familia por el pasillo, momento en el que su cuerpo por fin se relajó.

Había sacado una cosa en claro de toda aquella experiencia: nunca más volvería a probar esos juegos.

Nunca.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, de hecho si queréis puedo escribir otras situaciones más en las que algún personaje se enfrente a otra leyenda urbana, tengo un buen arsenal de las mismas... y muchas ganas de escribir temática de terror.**

 **Y como digo siempre, ¡dejad reviews, que son gratis!**


End file.
